


Captain Cold's Incredible Collection of Scraggly Cuddly Cats

by craptaincold



Series: The Rogues' Makeshift Animal Shelter [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barry loves animals, len is secretly a big sweetheart, literally fluff bc theres a bunch of fluffy cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craptaincold/pseuds/craptaincold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was expecting to find piles of cash and some stolen paintings at Rogues HQ, not a hoard of cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Cold's Incredible Collection of Scraggly Cuddly Cats

**Author's Note:**

> this was in response to a comment someone left on a post i made on tumblr about len rescuing cats and the rogues all getting attached to certain ones
> 
> “ But what does Barry do when he see this, hmm? “
> 
> well here u go now u know
> 
> (link to said post with whose cat is whose at the end)

Barry was expecting to find piles of cash and some stolen paintings at Rogues HQ, not a hoard of cats. 

Cisco had been able to track down their main lair (yes, it’s a lair, because they’re the bad guys and it’s their hangout) a few weeks ago, but Barry didn’t bother to utilize the information until he had some beef to pick with them. Like now, for instance, they’ve come to an uneasy truce that the Rogues wouldn’t pull any heists while Barry was focusing on taking down Zoom. When Barry got wind of a police report saying that Captain Cold and Co. had been spotted at Central City’s International Art Museum the night before they were to debut a new exhibit, he was rightfully annoyed. 

Now, though, he was rightfully confused and absolutely delighted to have a beautiful sleek black cat rubbing against his leg. He grinned and bent down to pet her, and upon further inspection, he noticed that she had the prettiest golden eye he had ever seen. One eye, though, as she was missing the other one. Although she was half blind, it didn’t take away from her overall appearance. She was also the most affectionate cat that Barry had ever met. She was purring so loud and hard that it sounded like an engine.

“You’re a real sweetheart, aren’t you?” He cooed. “What’s a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this?”

He received a raspy mew in reply, and it made him chuckle a little as he looked around and noticed that there were three other cats in the room with their eyes fixed on him. Two of them seemed to have some sort of abnormality about them like the black one at his ankles. A fluffy orange cat with an intense gaze and light green eyes had a front leg missing. A black and orange calico looked like he was recovering from some nasty treatment, with patches of fur growing in unevenly and a deep scar across his face. The only one who appeared to be normal was an old looking and crosseyed siamese. Barry fell in love with all of them instantly, and he raced over to pet them, careful not to use his superspeed in case he would startle them.

He approached the siamese, who was just as friendly as the first one. The old boy rolled over on to his back, requesting a belly rub, to which Barry happily obliged. With the cat in this position, Barry spotted a collar with tags peeking out from his fur. He smiled and turned them to get a better look. 

“Let’s see what your name is, huh?” He gave the cat a scratch behind his ear as he read the information out loud. “Uhh… Artemis? Huh. Cute.” He turned his attention to the black cat still on the floor, looking up at him curiously. “Do you have a tag?” He questioned out loud, and he knelt down to find out. Seeing another collar on the friendly feline, his smile grew. “And your name is Star. Okay, well, it’s nice to meet you, Artemis and Star.”

With this new knowledge, he began to make his way to the orange ball of fluff that was sitting on the couch.

“And who might you be?” He asked as he slowly reached a hand out to get acquainted with the beauty, who sniffed it for a moment before seeming to have deemed Barry worthy of her presence and rubbed her face against it. Barry laughed as he read her tags. “Your name is… Blaze? I bet I know who you belong to. You’re sure a lot friendlier than he is, though.”

Batting at his ankles caused him to look down at the calico on the floor.

“Hello there!” He chimed happily and bent down to make a new friend. Well, he tried to make a new friend, anyway. The cat seemed to have other ideas as he immediately scratched his hand when Barry reached out to pet it.

“Ow!” He frowned at the scratch, thankful for his quick healing. “You’re not so friendly, are you…” He squinted at the cat’s name tag. “Spice.”

“If you think he’s bad, you should meet Diva,” drawled a familiar voice from behind him. Barry shot up, ready for a fight. “Easy, Scarlet. Wouldn’t wanna use that speed of yours and end up with a spooked cat lodged on to your ankle.” Leonard smirked. Barry crossed his arms. 

“Where is it?”

“Out of my hands now.”

“You just got it last night.”

“There was a need, and I delivered. That’s business, Barry.”

Barry sighed and shook his head. He was upset, but it was hard to stay that way when there were four cats all purring at him. It seemed Spice was a bit of a fickle one. He smiled despite himself.

“Cute, aren’t they?” Len started, happy for a distraction. Barry nodded, petting Star as she headbutted his arm every time he moved his hand away from her.

“Yeah… Where’d you get them?”

“Rescued ‘em. The shelters would’ve put them all down if I didn’t. There isn’t a high demand for… cats like them.”

Barry nodded again, saddened by the thought of all the other poor misunderstood animals who were put down because of how they looked. Another thought quickly came to him though, a realization that made his face brighten.

“You rescued them?”

“Yes. And I know what you’re thinking. Don’t say it.”

“There really is some good in you, huh?” He grinned. Len rolled his eyes, but a small grin teased at the corners of his mouth as well.

“And that side of me is only shown to cats in need. Now get out, or I’ll sick Diva on you.”

As he said it, a light gray and white cat with stunning blue eyes and a missing hind leg appeared from behind him, fur puffed out and ready to attack the intruder in her home. Barry huffed a laugh, and he would never admit it, but he was honestly a little scared.

“Okay, okay. I’m going. But if I find out you went against your word again, I’m not gonna get distracted by your fluff balls when I come find you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Snart stated nonchalantly, reaching down to calm Diva. Barry took a moment to observe how gentle he handled her and how she relaxed into his touch before he took off out the door, smug smile plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> http://craptaincold.tumblr.com/post/149243742522/one-of-my-favorite-headcanons-i-have-about-len-is
> 
> :3c


End file.
